This invention relates to a distributor and more, and particularly to a distributor for an internal combustion engine to prevent dew from generating on the inner wall of the distributor cap when the cap is quickly chilled by water drops entering into an engine compartment.
Many types of distributors are known as , for example, in the Japanese laid open Patent Publication Sho 58-44273(1983). The prior art, however, is not interested in solving the problem of dewing on the inner wall of the distributor cap when the cap is chilled by water drops. If the dewed water drops go down inside of the distributor, high voltage devices, such as a distributor rotor, distributor electrodes, are wetted, and all functions of the distributor deteriorate.
It is possible to solve the problem by covering the distributor with a cover for preventing dewing. However, there is considerable trouble in fixing the cover to the housing and danger of unfastening of the cover by vibration of the vehicle.